


Hurricane

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “HELLO LOVE!! CAN I REQUEST A LOKI X READER BASED ON “HURRICANE” BY FLEURIE?? basically just a lot of pining and fluff shdbdbffbdndj THANK UOU!!!“
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Hurricane

_A mortal? With a god? That would never work_ , you thought to yourself. You were on a mission that required you to pretend to be Thor’s girlfriend. You also had to pretend to be from another planet. Mortals were disgraced and the plan wouldn’t work otherwise.

You secretly wished that it was Loki you were going to be snuggling up with. He always had your heart in his hands. At first, you tried to deny it but over time your feelings became stronger. Now you had to put that aside to get into his father, Odin’s head.

Once he returned home his father planned a ball to welcome you. It was expected as it was a tradition when the firstborn came home with a suitable partner. Your act was so far working. With the help of the servants, you got ready and helped you into your dress.

It was a beautiful dark red and strapless dress. The servants left you to yourself as you stood in front of the mirror looking at yourself. You looked different; like a queen. The door creaked open, revealing Loki. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“What do you think?” You pondered. He walked up to you and looked at you.

“You look beautiful” He mumbled. Your heart leapt in your chest. You smiled and sighed.

“This better work” You spoke after moments of silence. Loki came out of his trance and straightened out his clothes.

“It will. Just keep to the plan” He instructed before leaving the room. Thor came in shortly after to get you. You both took a deep breath before entering the giant ballroom filled with people. People cheered as you both made your way down the stairs. You were greeted by Odin and he complimented your dress. You thanked him and started to talk.

It wasn’t long until everyone got up to dance. It was a slow dance so Thor held you close. You watched Loki drinking from his glass from across the room.

“I see you have feelings for my brother” Thor whispered into your ear. You almost froze on the spot in shock.

“No” You tried to deny. Thor only chuckled.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him” He stated.

“He would never feel the same for me so it doesn’t matter” You sighed.

“Are you sure?” Thor questions, leaving you confused.

“One hundred percent” You spoke just before the song finished.

“I need a drink,” You said before making your way to the secluded garden out the back. You were the only one there. Taking a breath of fresh air, you walked over to the water fountain and stood by it watching the waterfall.

The cold crisp air wrapping around you as the dimly lit lights surrounded you. The sky was lit up by the stars. It was breathtaking.

You zoned out, falling into a daydream. You hasn’t noticed Loki sneak up behind you until he stood beside you. You jumped in fright, placing your hand to your chest to laugh it off.

“You scared me” You awkwardly laughed. Loki chuckled and kept his gaze on the fountain.

“Thor said you have feelings for me” He spoke into the quiet night. You froze in fear. How could Thor do that to you. You bit your lip and kept your mouth shut. You didn’t dare speak or look at him.

“Is it true?” He asked, turning to look at you. You turned to him, a tear rolling down your face.

“Yes” You whispered. You wiped away your tears and turned to walk back in the hall. A hand firmly grasped your arm and spun you back around. Before you could react Loki’s lips were on yours. You kissed him back and enjoyed the taste of him.

You pulled away, needing to breathe. You rested your forehead on his and closed your eyes. His thumb gently caressed your chin as he lifted it up. You opened your eyes to meet his. He kissed you again, softly this time.

“Ever since I met you I knew you were going to be mine” He spoke against your lips.

“It is true, I really do have feelings for you” You looked at him and smiled, resting your forehead back against his.

“All this time I thought you didn’t spare a single thought about me. I will never understand how you could love a monster” He whispered, pain evident in his voice.

“You’re no monster, Loki,” You argued softly, cupping his face in your hand while the other held his hand.

“You can be an asshole, but you’re my asshole” You giggled. He smiled at you, wondering what ever did he do to deserve you.

“As great as this is, you both should probably come back inside” Thor spoke from behind you. You both nodded and followed, only realising your hand from his as you entered.

You just had to get through this mission and then you could be with Loki. Your heart pounded in your chest and your thoughts drifted to the things Loki would do to you. You sighed, forcing yourself back to reality.


End file.
